el heredero del padre
by ashsharingan
Summary: ash logra evitar que Ciro se haga con el mundo pero este logra matar a arceus,haciendo un antiguo ritual logra transferirle a ash sus poderes ¿que va hacer ahora ash que tiene en su poder el poder de arceus?
1. Chapter 1

**displacer: no poseo la serie solo la historieta**

**la historia comienza cuando Ciro logra hacerse con el control de los guardianes del lago,dialga y palkia **

* * *

-¡ja!ahora que tengo mi universo nada me detendra-dijo Ciro.

-maldita sea,no podemos hacer nada-dijo ash desesperado.

-yo si que lo puedo detener-dijo una voz.-¡arceus!-dijeron todos-muy tarde arceus ya tengo dominado el poder para matarte-dijo Ciro con risa psicótica.

-matarme tu a mi ja no me hagas reir-dijo arceus confiado.

-¡tu mira!

-¡arceus vete!-dijo ash horrorizado de lo que esa maquina podía hacer

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

-como los guardianes del lago ya no me sirven los matare-dijo Ciro

-no puedes hacer eso-dijo dawn aterrada.

-puedo y lo haré-dijo Ciro-disparar el láser minero-Azelf Mesprit y Uxie intentaron defenderse pero el láser minero era mas fuerte que sus ataques y el láser habría segado su vida de no ser por cierto azabache que desvió con mucho esfuerzo la maquina dejando a los guardianes inconscientes durante un buen periodo de tiempo

* * *

-¡¿como es eso posible!?-dijo arceus asustado

-¡arceus por lo que mas quieras vete!-dijo brock

muy tarde el láser ya estaba activado en dirección a arceus y logro atravesar el pecho de este con un gran agujero. Ash veía horrorizado la herida de arceus al igual que los legendarios presentes(a excepción de los guardianes que aun seguian inconscientes)

(aqui ash logra retirar de la batalla a arceus,cyntia logra librar a palkia y dialga chafando lo planes de Ciro y la policía lega a detenerle)

-ash-dijo arceus

-que arceus-dijo ash

-he(tos)visto tu corazón al salvar al trío lago(tos)no me queda mucho tiempo-dijo a arceus entre suspiros y toses

-guarda energia arceus-dijo ash entre lagrimas

-¡padre!-exclamaron las legendas en telepatía

-hijos mios por favor...perdonarme no pude detenerlo, debo de completar el cruce-dijo arceus extrañando a todos por lo que dijo al final.

-de que cruce hablas arceus-dijo ash extrañado

-digo que herede mi poder ash,quiero que tu seas la regla del mundo-dice aceus

-¡QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-dicen en shock todos


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno queridos lectores ya tengo 2 seguidores esto anima,bueno no quiero aburrirles aquí va la historia**

**disclaimer:no soy dueño de nada,solo la historieta**

-hola-**habla humano**

-hola-**habla pokemon en telepatía**

* * *

ash se quedo sokeado,ser él la regla del mundo es algo inaudito

-padre pero que dices,solamente deliberas-dijo dialga

-arceus viviras te lo prometo-dijo ash entre lagrimas

-mi...tiempo...es corto ash,no puedo seguir viviendo mas por favor toma mis poderes y cuida a mis hijos por favor-dijo arceus en un suspiro y vomitando ese momento el trío lago despertó y se quedo helado con lo que vio.

-¡padre!-gritaron los tres

-hijos míos ahora vuestro protector es ash,ash por favor cuida de ellos-dice arceus transmitiéndole a ash todo su poder

-lo hare arceus lo prometo-dijo ash transformándose

la transformación de ash fue que tenia una túnica blanca y azul,ojos rojos con tres tomoes(si es el mangekeyou sharingan y sus poderes(no llega a ser un crossover))con pelo plateado y tatuajes de dios por el pecho y los brazos.

-impresionate-dijo cynthia

-alucinante-dijo dawn pasmada

-increible-dijo brock a punto de desmayarse

-wow-dijeron las leyendas presentes

-impresionante-dijo el propio ash

-ash te he dado todo mi poder por favor cuida de mis hijos-dice arceus exhalando su ultimo aliento y muriendo

-¡padre/arceus!-dijeron todos

-"¿que voy a hacer ahora?"-penso ash

-primero enterraremos a arceus y después informamos a las demás legendas de lo que a ocurrido aquí nuevo dios-dijo uxie

-de acuerdo,vamos alla-dijo ash

el concilio estaba reunido y se asombraron de ver a ash al verlo irreconocible y sobre todo con esos ojos que parecía como si estuvieran en otro mundo

-dialga palkia esta prohibido llamarnos en caso de que seamos llamados por otro pokemon que sea arceus,que a propósito donde esta no le he visto por aquí ni en todo el hall de los orígenes y para terminar,que hace ese humano aquí-dijo giratina

-os porto muy malas noticas-dijo ash

-cállate humano no hablo contigo-dijo giratina

-giratina calmate-dijo palkia

-esto va a ser un charla muy larga-piensa ash

* * *

**y hecho ¿que va a decir ahora ash? lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno estoy de vuelta lectores hay una persona que me ha dicho que haga los capítulos mas largos,lo intentare pero no prometo nada **

**disclaimer:no soy dueño de nada tan solo poseo la historieta**

* * *

**-¿como quieres que me calme con un humano extraño aquí?**-dice giratina como un loco

-giratina ¿no me reconoces?,claro es imposible he cambiado tanto-dice ash tristemente

-**esa voz...¡¿ash,eres tu?!**-grita giratina dejando en shock a todas las leyendas

-si giratina,soy yo-confirma ash

-**¡¿te has convertido en dios?!**-dice lugia pasmado

-¿c-c-c-como saber eso lugia?-dice ash sorprendido

-**¿¡bromeas;tu pelo es completamente plateado,tus ojos son muy extraños por no hablar de que llevas una túnica celestial y de que llevas tatuajes de dios por el pecho y los brazos?!**-dice ho-oh con una mirada de que muy es obvio

-creo que soy demasiado llamativo-dice ash avergonzado

-**pero ¿como te convertiste en dios ash?-**dice celebi

-de eso vas las malas noticias de las que os he hablado-dice ash tristemente

**-esa mirada no me gusta-ni a mi-a mi tampoco-**comenzaron a hablar entre si las leyendas

-arceus ha...-dice ash sin atreverse-"como les digo esto,les va a sentar como una pedrada en el corazón"-

**-¿que ha pasado con arceus ash?**-pregunta suicune

-**arceus ha sido asesinado-**dice palkia rotundamente

silencio mortal y ash facepalmet

-"palkia estúpido"-pensamiento de ash

**-¿¡QUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !?-**gritaron todos

-¡**pero como y que puñ...-**dijo ho-ho muy alterado

**-¡debe de ser una broma ¿no?!-**dice celebi en shock puro

-**¡ja! es una broma mira como me rio-**dice giratina sin creérselo

-es verdad nosotros estábamos allá cuando eso paso-dice dawn

-**nos estais diciendo que arceus ha sido asesinado ¡¿por quien?!-**dice un furioso lugia

-tranquilos esta recibiendo su castigo actualmente-dice ash confiadamente

-**tu y todo tu especie deberían ser castigados-**dijo giratina furioso,pero tanto como termino de decir eso ash la agarro del cuello y la elevo por los aires

-¡y crees que eres el único que esta sufriendo pedazo de basilisco!-ruge ash dejando a humanos como pokemon en shock por su arrebato-aun estoy llorando la muerte de un ser querido ¡aaaaggghhh!-gruñe ash en dolor

-ash que te pasa-dice dawn asustada por el grito de ash

-mis ojos siento como si estuvieran ardiendo-gime ash en dolor

en ese instante son ojos cambiaron de un ojo de tres tomoes a un circulo con tres aspas gruesas dibidiendo el circulo en tres partes iguales sobresaliendo un poco las aspas

-diablos que demonios me paso-dice ash confundido

-**ash tus ojos cambiaron-**dice latias con corazones en los ojo(nota:si latias esta enamorada de ash solo que este no lo sabe)

-¿que? enserio-dice ash mirando sus nuevos ojos

-**bueno(tos)eso(tos)demuestra que has robado el poder de padre-**dice giratina al borde del colapso

-yo nunca haria nada asi giratina-dice ash

**-entonces como has obtenido el poder de** padre-dice giratina confiado de la respuesta que daria

en ese momento ash proyecta las imagenes de su memoria demostrando a giratina que no robo los poderes de arceus

-**vaya parece que me equivoque contigo hum... ash-**dice giratina arrepentido

* * *

tras un largo funeral de arceus ash estuvo practicando sus poderes,ya dominava el kamui(autoridad de los dioses),el susano(defensa/ataque perfecto),el amaterasu(llama pura/negra) y el tsukuyumi(luna sangrienta)

_**TIEMPO DE SALTAR(HACE 2 AÑOS DESPUES DEL FUNERAL DE ARCEUS)**_

-"a ver como les digo todo esto a mama y al "-pensaba ash

-**en que piensas ash-**dice dialga

-en como les voy a decir todo esto a mi madre y a mi abuelo adoptivo-dijo pensativo ash

-**buena pregunta-**dice dialga-**pero solo tu podras hacerlo-**

-lo se dialga,lo se-suspira ash

* * *

**y hecho el proximo capitulo hablara de ash con su madre y su abualo,a ver que dicen**

**chao**


	4. explicaciones y despedidas

**diclaimer:no soy dueño de nada solo de la historia**

* * *

_**DENTRO DEL FLASH**_**_ BACK_**

ash se encontraba en conflicto con su mente en este mismo instante mentalmente se preguntaba como todos se tomarían esto de ser dios y literalmente estaba congelado de como reaccionarian ante tal un portal en ruta 1 y camino hacia pueblo paleta,ya habia llamado a todos sus amigos para decirles que se reunirian en pueblo paletaya allli espero hasta que todos estubieran reunidos decir que se quedaron en shock por su cambio era un eufemismo,estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por el cambio repentino de ash menos brock y dawn

-ash cariño por que no nos dices lo que tan importante es ya que todos estamos reunidos aqui-dice delia la madre de ash

-si ash, nos tienes preocupados que pasa y a que viene ese cambio de look-dijo misty preocupada por su amor

-es verdad ash tengo el presentimiento de que halgo a salido mal ¿me equivoco?-dijo el profesor Oak

-no se equivoca profesor-dijo ash sin poder mirarle a la cara-no pude salvarle-

-de quien hablas ash-pregunto may

-de arceus-dice ash interesando a todo el mundo menos a uno

quien es arceus-pregunto max el hermano de may-nunca he oido hablar de el

todos lo miraron como si les hubiese salido otra cabeza

-¡¿no sabes quien es arceus?!-exclamo ash conmocionado

-arceus...arceus...arceus...¡arceus el dios pokemon, lo has conocido!-dice max al darse cuenta de quien era

-sin lo conoci,y aqui viene el cambio de look-dice ash

-oh venga ash diles que arceus te eligio como su heredero en su lecho de muerte-dice brock impaciente

silencio que podia ser roto por un alfiler

-"por que aqui todos chafan mis planes"-pensaba ash restregandose la cara

jajajajajajajajajaja era lo unico que se oian en pueblo paleta

-como va a ser él el heredero de arceus si es solamente un perdedor-dice una voz a sus espaldas

-gary-susurra ash como si fuese un veneno en la boca

-como lo oyes ashy-boy-dice gary arrogantemente

-ash gary tiene razon como vas a ser el heredero de arceus-dice recompuesto del ataque de risa que extrañamente delia no rio sino que lloro sabiendo que su amado hijo la abandonaria-delia por que no te ries ...no no me digas que es verdad-

-si lo es profesor,soy el heredero de arceus-dice ash orgullosamente

-pero ash eso es imposible-dice misty impresionada

en ese punto ash desato su ataque firma de arceus juicio destruyendo el paisaje que pronto reconstruyo con poder puro impresionado y conmocionando mucho a las personas,delia lloraba porque pensaba que habia perdido a su hijo mientras misty se sentia mas atraida a ash

-mama por que lloras-pregunto ash confundido y confundiendo a todos

-porque creo que nunca volveras a mi-decia delia entre sollozos

ash al principio estaba triste porque era verdad y tenia que despedirse de su madre iba a consolarla diciendo que velaria por su bienestar y que iba a tenerlo para cualquier cosa que necesitase solo necesitaba rezar pero misty y may se adelantaron

-oh por favor ash ama las batallas y nunca nos dejaria-dijo misty cofiada(modestia ¿no?)

-es cierto señora ketchum ash nunca nos dejaria-dijo may tambien confiada

-chicos es cierto que me voy-dice ash dejando en evidencia a las dos chicas delia se fue a casa llorando misty y may se enfurecieron con la respuesta de ash y los restantes se desmayallon

-ash ¿como que te vas?-dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo casi gritando a pleno pulmon

-me voy solamente estoy aqui para despedirme me voy a vivir con las leyendas-dijo ash seriamente

-estupido chico-dijo misty llorando y corriendo por ruta 1

-¡misty!-exclama ash

-tonto ash tonto-dice may

ignorando el comentaria de may ash se teletransporta al punto donde esta misty

-misty-dice ash

-como?...a...claro tus poderes de dios-dice misty enfadada

-misty por que estas tan enfadada conmigo?-pregunta ash

-¿no es obvio? esta es la peor decision que has tomado-dice misty gritando llorando

-no es una decision misty es una regla-dice ash firmemente

-pues rechazala-dice misty intentando persuadirle de que se quede con ella

-no puedo misty aunque quisiera ademas por que estas tan obcinada de que me quede contigo-dice ash con cierto interes

-por que te amo-dice misty confesandole sus sentimientos a ash

-lo siento misty-dice ash-pero no siento nada mas por ti que como una amiga-

-pues entonces que te vaya bien ketchum-dice pegandole una bofetada que ash la atrapo la mano

volvieron a pueblo paleta despues de muchos roces entres ash y misty que despues de muchas quejas nada pudo disuadir a ash de irse con las de tristes despedidas entre todos especialmente su madre que le dijo eso partio hacia el hall de los origenes

_**FINAL DEL FLASH**_** BACK**

* * *

**y hecho queridos lectores.¡wow!este es el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora pero intentare hacerlos mas largos,hasta el proximo capitulo**

**chao**


	5. lucha contra el team rocket

**bueno queridos lectores no llegue a tiempo a actualizar la historieta ayer así que os dejo un capitulo semilargo**

**cuidado en este capitulo hay lenguaje obsceno**

**disclaimer: no soy dueño de nada solo la historieta**

* * *

_**FASH BACK(1 MES DESPUES DE LAS DESPEDIDAS)**_

ash se encontraba entrenando sus poderes y se sorprendió mucho cuando noto que su poder venia de sus ojos aunque solo dominaba el susano seguia practicando dialga dijo que deberia descansar alguna vez pero el se nego puesto que queria ser mas fuerte que arceus puesto que el era su idolo,su amigo,ademas de que el hizo una promesa de proteger a todas las leyendas de la humanidad porque sabia como era giovanni cuando queria una cosa,asi que siguio entrenando

-**ash,se lo mucho que querias a nuestro padre pero esto es escesivo mirate**-dice giratina

-nunca le defraudare giratina mira lo que puedo hacer-en ese momento ash desata su susano 1ª fase y decir que giratina estaba soñando es un eufemismo parecia que se hiba a desmayar

-c-c-c-como has hecho eso y que coño es-dice giratina en shock puro

-esto giratina es mi susano,mi defensa/ataque perfecto y nada lo puede romper,se necesitaria la fuerza de un titan para romper esto-dice ash firmemente

-podemon probarlo-pregunta palkia

-claro porque no-dice ash

en ese instante tanto palkia dialga como giratina lanzaron sus ataques mas poderosos y se sorprendieron cuando no hicieron nada simplemente chocaron,explotaron y ash salio ileso de los ataques,su susano era un poco mas fuerte y grande que cualquier dios y su forma era un esqueleto de angel

-vaya no te hemos hecho nada-dice giratina celosa porque ella no lo tenia

-impresionante-

-increible-

-a que si-dice ash

en ese momento se oyo una explosion,darkrai estaba luchando contra los humanos en el cielo con poco exito

-¿como esos humanos se atreven a profanar un templo sagrado?-dice darkrai enfurecido

-vosotros sois mis pokemon y tengo el derecho a reclamaros-dice giovanni

-los pokemon no son de nadie-responde furioso ash

-y tu quien eres-dice giovanni confundido de ver quien era por alguna extraña razon se le hacia familiar

-soy tu peor pesadilla soy el guardian de los pokemon-dice ash adoptando una posicion muy rara de combate (juken)

-jajajajajaja-rio entre dientes-que puedes hacerme muchachito-

-de momento esto-y terminado de hablar lanzo una gran bola de fuego que superaba en tamaño a las tres deidades impactando entre los helicopteros y aviones destruyendolos al estaba que no daba credito a sus ojos por lo que habia visto,un humano con poderes

-tengo que adivinar el secreto de ese humano cueste lo que cueste-dijo babeando el doctor namba

-un humano con poderes sin duda me ayudara mucho si lo tengo-penso giovanni

-niebla cazadora,asesinato silencioso-dicho esta ash esparcio una neblina tan densa que no dejaba ver ni a las maquinas

-esto se complica señor no podemos ver ni el radar tampoco por el electromagnatismo-de repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos cortos y ahogados

-ese idiota esta matando a mis hombres pero hemos venido preparados ¡disparad las parasite-nets a discrecion ahora!

-¡si señor!-

dispararon y dispararon pero no dieron nada mas que las paredes del templo coronet en la cima del monte

-amaterasu-grito ash

llamas esparcidas por todo el campo de batalla

-retirada esas llamas blancas son mortales-grito giovanni

muy tarde las llamas habian incinerado a todos y a todo

-maldito seas semihumano esta me las pagas-dijo giovanni retirandose del campo de batalla

en ese intante los ojos de ash empezaron a sangrar

-¡ash!-gritaron todas las leyendas

-ash no te mueras-grito latias preocupada

-no voy a morir-dice ash-tan solo estoy sangrando por utilizar un poder de dios el "amaterasu"

-ah...eso lo explica todo-dice palkia

* * *

**y hecho lo siento queridos lectores el proximo sera mas larga por que no tengo tiempo ahora el proximo sera en dos dias**

**chao**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno queridos lectores estuve enfermo del estomago por lo que no he podido actualizar ademas con la otra historieta que estoy escribiendo subiré un pelis mas tarde las otras historietas que difruteis la continuacion**

**discaimer: no soy dueño de nada solo la historieta**

* * *

"**eso fue increible ash con razon eres un hijo de dios**"dice entei

"ay,cuidado"se queja ash

"**lo siento**"dice shaymin

"mis ojos estan debilitados por el amaterasu"informa ash

"**que es el amaterasu ash**"dice palkia

"es un poder especial de mis ojos,sharingan"dice ash

"**eh?**"dicen todos

"mis ojos se llaman magekeyou sharingan y pueden despertar poderes divinos de dios"informa ash"por ahora solo manejo sin que me sangre el tsukuyumi,la luna sangrienta,introduzco al contrincante un mi mundo y asi poder torturarle durante tres dias o setenta y dos horas seguidos sin parar mientras que en la tierra solo pasan tres segundos"dijo ash metiendoles pavor a todos por esa horrible ilusion"pero solo funciona si el usuario me mira a los ojos"

"**¿ese poder fue el amaterasu?**"pregunta latios(en el proximo capitulo dire como resucito)

"no latios,ese poder fue el amaterasu llama pura divina,incendias al rival durante siete dias y siete noches incluso si es inmune al fuego"dice ash,pero ash,los otros se quedaron atonitos por los otros poderes que puede llegar a despertar"pero hay mas poderes que necesito controlar como el susano que es un reflejo de lo fuerte que es tu alma fisica y mentalmente y el kamui un movimiento espacio-tiempo que te permite controlar tu dimension de bolsillo y desplazarte donde quiera que vayas cortando el espacio libre entre la distancia o el tiempo sin necesidad de romper las reglas" informa ash

"**esos poderes tienes**?"dice dialga sorprendido

"no hay mas"niega ash impactando a todos

"¿**cuantos mas ash?**"dice ho-ho

"dos mas"dice él"el controlamiento mental definitivo que no se como se llama y el kotoamatsukami,impacto divino de los dioses celestiales,te permite disparar un misil interuniversal de destruccion galactica"

"vaya"dice impresionada latias

"pero ese no es el poder de arceus"informa ash

"QQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEE"gritaron todos

"chicos ese es el poder de un clan olvidado y masacrado por una persona dentro de este que no voy a entrar en detalles"dijo"solo estuve luchando con mi poder"

"**WTF,A CUANTO PORCENTAJE ESTABAS LUCHANDO**"dijeron todos a la vez

"a un 10% de mi nivel"dice ash restregandose los oidos por el grito que pegaron

"**pero lo que mas me preocupa es el team rocket"**dice lugia

"cierto,hay que hacerse mas fuertes y os entrenare para serlo"elevendo los animos

"**si!**"respondieron todos

"os enseñare movimientos y ataques nunca hablados en el mundo humano y no voy a ser piadoso"esto ultimo dicho con una sonrisa malevola que el kyubi de naruto se sentiria orgulloso y enviando una sensacion de escalofrio a todas las leyendas

* * *

_**en un lugar**_**_ desconocido_**

"quiero a ese niño cueste lo que cueste"rugio giovanni

"señor si no mal entiendo el unico lugar por donde aparece es en altomare"dice oukley(si,escaparon de la prision)

"pues alli iremos y esta vez no lo subestimare preparad las parasite-nets otro gran invento de la ciencia contra mas poder tengas mas te consumira en la podredumbre,ja-jaja-jajaja-jajajajajaja"rie sadicamente giovanni

"si,y tendremos otra oportunidad de robar la joya alma y capturar a la latias de altomare"dice annie

"si,vamos hacer a nuestro jefe orgulloso"dice oukley

mientras tanto una figura en la oscuridad los observaba invisible e intangible

* * *

**y hecho en el proximo capitulo veremos quien es esa figura encapuchada y los planes de giovanni**

**chao**


	7. AN

**lo siento lectores este no es un capitulo lamento decepcionarles pero tengo que decir que mis historias estan en pausa porque estoy trabajando en una nueva perdonen las molestias,si eso levantare la pausa en un mes para que me de tiempo a escribir y actualizar**


End file.
